Flying With You
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella went to High school together but never talked. Now they reunite on an airplane and try to make up for lost time. But how much time do they have really when suddenly their pilot dies of a heart attack and now no one can drive the plane?


A Troyella Story

"Flying With You"

One-Shot

Okay Guys, this is my other idea I had. Credit goes to my sister for thinking of an airplane love story =] Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

--

Gabriella Montez smiled as she walked through the terminal and onto her plane. She was heading back to her home in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She hadn't been there since her last year in High School. Since then she went to Stanford College in California. Her four years were over and she was now going back to Albuquerque for the summer. She would start taking law classes there, in hopes of being New Mexico's finest lawyer.

Gabriella boarded the plane and looked over the seats trying to find her right seat. She found it and found she had two seats to herself… hopefully. She decided to take the seat next to the window. She set her purse and jacket on the seat and backed up a little to try and grab her suitcase. She finally got it into her tiny little, flimsy arms and struggled to get it in the compartment above her seat.

"Here, let me help you." Gabriella felt the suitcase being lifted out of her arms and up to the compartment above her. She turned and looked at the person who had just helped her tremendously. She had figured it was some stewardess or some assistant, but when she did she saw a regular guy who had bags just like her (who was very cute by the way.) She smiled.

"Thank you very much. You helped me a lot." The man smiled and put _his _bags on top of the compartment.

"Is this your seat?" Gabriella asked and pointed to the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I guess were sitting together." He smiled and extended his hand, "Troy Bolton… you are?"

Gabriella shook his hand slowly, thinking for a moment. "Troy Bolton? I… I think we've met before…" Gabriella paused to think then continued again, "Oh my gosh, Troy Bolton! From High School. I'm Gabriella Montez… I think we had a few classes in our last year of school…do you remember?"

Troy smiled and dropped her hand. "Of course, I knew you looked familiar, but I couldn't be sure." Troy reached forward and pulled Gabriella in a hug. Her eyes widened for a sec but smiled and hugged back. It was a friendly hug and it almost… felt… needed… She shook her head and pulled away. She smiled and took her seat, grabbing her purse and jacket, and placing it over her lap.

Troy smiled feeling a little awkward and took his seat next to her, pulling off his snow like cap and resting it on his lap. "So your going back to our home town, huh?" He said turning his head to her, trying to make it a little less awkward. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… I'm going back to visit with my mom and start law school." She grinned, excitement obvious in her face. Troy chuckled lightly. "Cool. I'm going to see my family too and move back… I missed it, and so I can be a doctor too."

"Oh wow, what kind of doctor?" Gabriella asked turning a little in her seat to see him more. He really was gorgeous in her eyes. Brown, short but shaggy hair. Bright blue eyes and a perfect smile. He was just her type. How come she hadn't noticed him before?

"Oh, a surgeon." He smiled.

"Where did you go to college?"

"Berkley. If I remember, you got a scholarship to Stanford, right?" She smiled a little surprised, he noticed her in school but she didn't him… weird.

"Yeah… I guess it was kind of announced all over the school." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she remembered all of her friends going all nuts and telling everyone they knew or saw. He smiled. "Yep, I got told like three times." He chuckled and she did too. They smiled at each other once before they were asked from a women on an intercom to buckle their seatbelts and prepare for take off.

--

"So you're my age right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded hesitantly, "22?"

He nodded, "I just turned 23 a month ago, so yeah almost the same age." Gabriella giggled and nodded in agreement. They had been talking like this, asking random questions for twenty minutes straight, just trying to get to know each other. Troy felt a connection to Gabriella. He had always admired her in school. They never talked. He had just sat back in the hall and watched her from afar. He almost had a thing for her back then, but decided he didn't talk to her and figured he never would because he was too chicken to, to even think of having a thing for her. So he just pushed it in the back of his mind and continued on with his life. But he wasn't going to do that now. He wanted to know Gabriella, he wanted to be close with her. And he had no idea why.

"Troy? Troy…Troy!" Gabriella snapped her fingers in his face. He looked at her. Gabriella smiled and pointed to something or someone next to him. He quickly looked back to see a stewardess, smiling innocently.

"Would you like anything, sir?" He smiled a little embarrassed and nodded. "Umm, a water is fine."

"Oh, me too." Gabriella smiled at the girl and she smiled back, nodding and walking off.

"You okay there?" Gabriella giggled and looked inside her purse, in search of something. He tried to laugh it off nonchalantly and to him it sounded like he did… at least a little bit.

"Sorry… I just day dream like that sometimes."

Gabriella smiled softly, "Don't worry about it, I do too sometimes." She pulled out her chap tick and applied some to her lips, quickly. He watched her put on the chap stick and smiled. She was really beautiful. Rosy cheeks, nice tan, beautiful, curly hair. She had pretty brown eyes also. She was definitely his type. Wait, why was he thinking about this? He shook his head and turned his head to see the stewardess coming back with their waters.

He smiled and took them both, handing one to Gabriella, "Thank you." the lady smiled and walked off. Gabriella took a gulp of her water and screwed the cap back on once she was done. She set it in her lap and looked out the window. It was dark out. Really dark. She took the flight to Albuquerque at 9:00 at night. She had no idea why. She hated the dark. She just decided she was too busy packing and getting everything arranged to notice that it was going to be night time. That means its going to be dark. Wow, she felt like an idiot.

"You okay?" Gabriella smiled and turned back to him.

"Yep. I was just day dreaming." She giggled as she remembered just a few minutes ago, when Troy was doing the exact same thing. He smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his water.

--

"Wow, I shouldn't have drunk that water bottle." Gabriella slid down her seat a bit and sighed.

Troy smirked and turned to her, "Why not?"

"Because, I'm tired and I have to pee. And I'm too lazy to get up!" She threw her hands in the air and unbuckled her seat, groggily standing up and heading to the bathroom. Troy chuckled and pushed his feet back to let her through. She smiled and walked down the aisle to the bathroom.

Troy sighed and smacked his forehead. He felt like a scum bag. When Gabriella was walking in front of him, he couldn't help but check out her butt. Ugh, he felt nasty, like a stalker or something. She did have a nice butt though. Oh, shut up, Troy, he thought.

--

Its been almost an hour and Gabriella was starting to feel sleepy. She sat up straighter in her uncomfortable seat. She kicked the empty seat in front of her and grunted. "I hate these seats."

Troy chuckled and situated in his seat a little too. "I know what you mean, my back is killing me." Gabriella giggled a little bit but stopped when she felt the surface beneath her shake a bit. "What the?"

Gabriella screamed when she felt the airplane tip and go down in a huge sweep and then tilt back up again. Gabriella rammed into the side of the airplane and cried out when she hit her head on the side of the airplane window sill. The edge hit her right above her right ear and she gasped at the intense pain. The airplane began flying right again, but only for a couple of more seconds before it did the exact same thing. She held her head tightly, trying to prevent her hitting the airplane again.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella put her hand in front of her to see she had a little bit of blood dripping from her palm and down her wrist.

Troy held his side as he was nailed twice in the waist from the cup holder that was sticking out between the two seats. He gasped and bit his lip as he tried to hold back a scream of anger and pain. He felt as he just broke one of his ribs. He turned to see Gabriella looking down at her hand, he saw it and saw the blood too.

"Oh god… are you okay?" Gabriella reached down, slowly in case it happened again and had to protect herself. She reached in her bag and pulled out a hankie. She dabbed it at the side of her head and sighed, relieved to see that it wasn't much blood. Probably just a little cut or something.

She turned to Troy to see him unbuckling his seat belt and crouching down to hold his side better. He groaned and leaned his head against the seat in front of him. Gabriella reached for him and gripped his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? What happened?"

"I- I don't know, but that's not happening to me again." He reached for the cup holder and flipped it up. The only thing separating him from Gabriella was now gone. And they didn't mind anyway…

Gabriella now understood that he must have rammed into the side and hurt his waist.

Gabriella screamed as the airplane tilted to the side and Troy almost came sliding into her. He grunted and held his arms out and over Gabriella. He almost stood up and was over Gabriella. If he hadn't stuck his hands out he would have surely crushed her. He groaned and held him self over her against the plane.

She screamed again as the plane shook and came back to normal again. Troy pushed him self away from the plane wall and fell in his seat.

"God, sorry." Gabriella shook her head.

'No, thanks for not crushing me." She smiled as best as she could and looked around, watching all the other frightened passengers look around to see what was going on. She froze when she heard someone say,

"THE PILOT HAD A HEART ATTACK! HE DIED AND NO ONE CAN FLY THE PLANE!"

Gabriella held her breath and opened her eyes wide. No, no this could not be happening. She was too young to die!

"Troy!" She screamed and looked at him shocked and he too had the same expression on his face.

--

It was true. It was all true. The pilot was dead. He died instantly from the heart attack and now everyone was going nuts. The stewardess's called headquarters or wherever and tried to get help. They were trying. Hopefully from someone's help at the tower, they could tell someone how to at least _land _the plane. Gabriella was shaking with fear as she gripped onto her seat. She almost knew she was going to die. It would take a miracle for her not to die. The plane for now was flying on its own. She didn't even know if was on auto pilot or something. All she knew was that the airplane was tipping and swaying dangerously.

Troy on the other hand was just as nervous. He held onto his seat too. The plane was moving too much for anyone to re buckle their seatbelts or at least try to. He had no idea what to do. He looked at Gabriella and saw she was so scared she was on the brink of tears. He reached out for her.

"Gabriel-"

They both screamed as the plane tipped to its right, sending everyone from the left side to slid over and fall out of their seats. Troy slid towards Gabriella. It was to late to try and stand up like he did last time. He quickly wrapped his arm around her back, holding on tight and sticking his right hand out in front of him, holding most of his weight off of her. At least as much as he could.

Gabriella gasped and swallowed a huge amount of air. She looked over Troy's shoulder, holding on tight to him. She was almost waiting for the airplane to turn back but it didn't. She tried to reach for her purse under her… she needed her inhaler… she was having an asthma attack. She gasped and sucked in more air. She couldn't breath.

"Gabriella… Gabriella?!" Troy called urgently. He could here her wheezing and he looked down at her. He had no weight on her so he knew he wasn't hurting her or making her not breath. It was something else. He used all of his strength to lean off the plane a bit and look at her.

She gasped and shook her head breathing for air. She looked at him franticly and grabbing at his shirt. "T-Troy! I can't breath… I-inhaler!" Troy's eyes widened and looked down to see what Gabriella was reaching down at. Her purse. Her inhaler was in her purse.

He grunted and reached down, taking his arm around her, away. He got the purse and collapsed on the ground. Gabriella was now leaning against the plane on her own and in her seat. Troy was now on the ground leaning against the plane. He reached in and dug around. He soon found the inhaler and looked at her. His eyes pleaded as almost to say, 'What do I do?' she gasped and tried to reach to him.

Her left hand was tucked behind her seat and between the window. She couldn't reach him. Her right hand was behind her, for she tucked it there before the plane flipped. She took a gulp of air and closed her eyes listening to the cries of people coming from the left side of the plane.

She looked at Troy and struggled to talk. "Shake it! A-a lot… t-then… put it in my m-mouth!" She gasped and took in another huge gulp of air. Troy nodded and stood up, now standing against the plane. He shook the inhaler just like she told him and leaned down, gently placing it in her mouth.

She talked through her teeth… "P-Press down!" Troy did what he was told and she breathed in the medicine. Troy watched her and put his hand behind her head, carefully. He was still leaning against the plane. He felt as though gravity was trying to pull him through the plane and out in the sky. He groaned as fell down, feeling the plane tip back to normal. He had dropped the inhaler out of Gabriella's mouth and it dropped on the seat. He scurried back to his feet and sat close beside her again, putting the inhaler back in her mouth.

She took her arm from behind the chair and out from her back. She breathed the medicine in quickly, her lungs almost begging her too. She took all the medicine and put her hand to her heart, coughing and leaning forward. She thought she was going to have a panic attack too. Troy patted her back and helped her get over her coughing fit.

She breathed and swallowed when she was done coughing. She cleared her throat and sighed loudly. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek… this was so terrifying, she almost couldn't breath for a couple of minutes and their pilot was DEAD!

Gabriella choked a sob and looked at Troy he was sitting close beside her with his arm still on her back. She turned and leaned forward, wrapping an arm under his arm and around his shoulder, embracing him in a hug. He smiled and hugged back too, both arms around her back.

"G-God, thank you…" She cried, quietly.

"Shh, shh… its okay… your okay now."

"Troy, are we going to die?"

Troy shook his head and buried her face in his hair. "Think positive. We'll get out of this. I'm sure they have it covered… we'll be okay."

Gabriella screamed again as she felt her weight shift to her right and onto the floor. The plane had tilted again and sent her and Troy off the seats and on the ground between the two other seats in front of them.

Troy closed his eyes and opened them again to see he was on top of Gabriella. He leaned off of her and up to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head to the side.

"Gabriella?" Troy climbed on top of her, straddling her waist as the plane again turned back to normal. "Gabriella!" He patted her face and reached behind her head. There was blood. Not a ton, thank god but again Gabriella had hit her head hard enough on the plane to knock her out…

--

Troy sighed, relieved as heard the skidding of the tires on the ground. They had landed the plane. They had managed to do it. They were still alive. But… Gabriella was still out. He had lifted her on top of the seats and had a pillow underneath her head. He had her legs on his lap and he was stroking her hair… just waiting for her to wake up.

He was so scared… they almost died, and they had just met again. He didn't want to lose her already he had spent all of High school no talking to her and getting to know her. He liked Gabriella a lot and he didn't want to blow this chance with her. The 15 minutes that Gabriella had been out, he had time to think. He liked Gabriella more then a friend… way more then a friend. He just didn't realize it before. Even back in school, he didn't realize it. He had had a crush on her ever since he saw her. He was just to ignorant to see it.

He was hoping Gabriella would wake so he could tell her…

Gabriella softly groaned and turned her head to her right. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. So she wasn't dead… she was still on the airplane. Her eyes went wide and she scrambled to get up. Someone held her down though.

"Whoa, slow down… I wouldn't get up that fast if I were you… hit your head, Gabriella…" She turned to Troy.

"W-what happened? Did we land?"

"Yeah… were landing right now…"

Gabriella sighed and put her hand on her chest, leaning back down and back on her pillow. They were safe… she wasn't going to die… she and Troy were alive…

"Umm, Gabi… I have something to tell you…"

Gabriella leaned up and sat up, scooting closer to Troy so their arms were touching… "What is it? Is something wrong with the plane?" She rambled but Troy stopped her. "No, no… were fine but umm… well…" Troy turned and looked down at her. He looked at her eyes, cheeks, nose and then her lips. He decided what he needed to do. He leaned down rather quickly and kissed Gabriella. Slowly and sweetly.

Gabriella wasn't shocked at all. She knew it was coming and she didn't mind at all. Kissing Troy had been on her mind ever since he sat down beside her on the plane. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. He smiled, obviously happy she was kissing back and put an arm on her hip.

She giggled as Troy's hand accidentally tickled her side, just by brushing against it. She couldn't help but pull away when he did. She giggled and bit her lip, looking up at him. Troy grinned and looked down at her.

"I like flying with you…" He smiled.

Gabriella giggled again and pecked his lips. "Why? You like getting hurt and almost being killed?" She joked.

He shook his head, "No… that's not why… come on, lets get out of here…" He smiled and leaned away from her, standing up and helping her up too.

--

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the terminal with linked arms and their suitcases in their other hand, smiling and talking on the way, happy to be off of the plane. Gabriella grinned as she found her mom waiting their for her just about 40 feet away.

"Troy! That's my mom… gosh, I haven't seen her in four years!" Gabriella smiled and jumped, excitedly. Troy smiled as he spotted his parents standing their not too far away from Gabriella's mom, but far enough to walk off without her.

"Me too… okay, I'll go to my parents and you go to your mom… wait for me, okay?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, anxiously. Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek, letting go of her arm and off to his parents.

Gabriella grinned and ran forward, to her mom. Dropping her suitcase on the ground when she reached her. She embraced her mom in a warm hug that was a long time needed. She cried happily into her mother's shoulder as her mom did the same to her.

"Oh Gabriella, I missed you so much!"

_Back with Troy_

A red/ brown haired women ran towards her son, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Troy! Its been so long!" Troy smiled and hugged both of his parents.

"I know, I know… but I'm home now." He smiled and pulled away from them.

Jack, Troy's father spoke… "Troy… who was that girl you were walking in with… she looks familiar." Troy smiled and turned his head to see Gabriella and her mom still chatting away, happily.

"Gabriella Montez… do you remember her, dad?" Jack smiled as he remembered one of his best students in gym, besides his son of course.

"Oh my, yeah, I do! When did you meet up with her?" He asked.

"Just a few hours ago on the plane. We sat next to each other." Troy bit his lip as he remembered the whole plane incident. He decided to tell his parents later on what happened. No need to scare the crap out of them, right?

"Don't think we didn't see you kiss her cheek, Troy. We did. Are you guys dating already?"

Troy shook her head. "No, mom. I always liked her in High School, but never had the nerve to tell her then, so when I saw her of course I took the opportunity to. So yeah she knows and I _think _she likes me too." He chuckled and spoke again. "Pretty sure… I said I'd meet her by her mom again, so come on." He motioned his head to her and picked up his suitcase, walking towards her again.

_With Gabriella_

"Well he's pretty darn cute, so stick with him." Gabriella giggled at her mother. She had missed her mother's sense of humor so much and she was glad to have it back.

"Gabriella." Gabriella smiled and turned her head as she recognized the voice who called her name. "Troy, this is my mom, Maria. Mom, this is Troy Bolton… like I told you we went to High School together."

Maria smiled and shook Troy's hand. Everyone got introduced to each other and talked for a few minutes. Turns out Troy's parent and Maria only like about a street away from each other. What a small world. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the airplane, holding hands as Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom walked behind them, amused.

"So… you didn't tell me… what did you like about flying with me?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled and looked down at her as they continued walking.

"I got to meet you again… and I got to do this." Troy smiled and leaned down, pecking her lips in a sweet kiss. Gabriella pulled back after a second and smiled.

That airplane ride might have been a near death experience… but it was the best near death experience ever.

**AHH! Did you guys like it, kind of boring I know. But I hope you still like it! Please tell me and review! **


End file.
